1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to analyzing aggregate and, in particular, to identifying composition of granularity of aggregate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many concrete products define the requirements for grading and quality of fine and coarse aggregate for use in production of the products. ASTM C-33 has defined a specification for a sieve test for aggregate in concrete. The ASTM C-33 procedure passes the aggregate through seven sieves of narrowing sizes (sieve sizes include ⅜″, #4, #8, #16, #30, #50, and #100). The test requires that a sample of aggregate be dried and weighed prior to sifting. Drying is accomplished by baking the aggregate for a period of time to reduce to the test's desired moisture content. After the dried sample is weighed, the aggregate is sifted through the seven progressively smaller sieves, and the aggregate collected in each sieve is weighed. The percent collected in each sieve is compared with a passing sample having 100% through ⅜″, 95-100% through #4, 80-100% through #8, 50-85% through #16, 25-60% through #30, 5-30% through #50, and 0-10% through #100. In some applications of the test, water may be used to aid in the sifting of the aggregate through the sieves. In this application, the amount of water used is not controlled or collected for observation. In addition, the resulting sorted aggregate must again be dried to the prior moisture content of the previously collected and dried sample to provide an accurate ratio of the sorted components to total sample.